


Ocean Waves

by thatarikuchan



Series: An Urchin's Plea [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Alolan Piers AU, Gen, Songwriting, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22824142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatarikuchan/pseuds/thatarikuchan
Summary: A song for the sea to carry miles to you. A quiet urchin hopes these words reach you.
Series: An Urchin's Plea [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692547
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Ocean Waves

**Author's Note:**

> This is a poem i wrote for my take on Alolan Piers(he resembles a mareanie and i gave him a makeover)  
> I hope you enjoy! Maybe one day I can actually create the song. I have a track in mind i wanna spruce up but we'll see. enjoy my art at the end! feel free to check my twitter for updates, more art and the like! https://twitter.com/merluvli

  
  


**_Ocean waves are crashing round me,_ **

**_Like a looking glass they swallow me whole_ **

**_And fill me with clarity_ **

**_And who’s to say these ocean waves aren’t my home?_ **

**_Endlessly rising and falling, the waves they fill my soul._ **

**_Breakin’ the silence and keeping me grounded, I lose myself in their hospitality._ **

**_Their gentle voice and soothing touch calls out to me in beauty._ **

**_Yet something’s missing and I don’t know what._ **

**_A jewel amongst the rock and rough._ **

**_I saw you one day and ever since_ **

**_This heart o’ mine’s been doin’ flips._ **

**_This feeling, it ebbs and flows. These words I sing now from the depths of my soul._ **

**_I cry out to the sea, hoping one day you’ll find me._ **

**_A little urchin, smitten with glee._ **

**_Enraptured by a mystery._ **

* * *


End file.
